sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Marine Declared MIA (Presumed KIA)
Lately it seems that the Senator of Ord Mantell has been in and out of the news on a regular basis. One moment he’s causing a stir with his campaign against corruption, then the Sith literally attack the New Republic with the intent of kidnapping him, and then upon his return addressing the new NSO threat with harsh and heavy handed words. He appears before the cameras again, though this time on a local IGN broadcast transmitted throughout New Alderaan and New Republic worlds. With each passing appearance the audiences and citizens within the New Republic and beyond have watched Senator Al’Dira become more tired and more haggard as time goes on. 200px|thumb|left|''With each passing appearance the audiences and citizens within the New Republic and beyond have watched Senator Al’Dira become more tired and more haggard as time goes on.''The camera focuses in on the twi’lek Senator standing behind a simplistic podium with a large New Republic and New Republic Marine flags hanging behind him. There is a brief murmur in the press-conference room until the twi’lek slowly raises a hand to hush the room. It lingers for a moment, allowing his heavy and saddened look to soften as much as he can. “Approximately a two and a half weeks ago the New Republic initiated an operation against the Sith after their declaration of war. It was meant to be a simple recon mission, low-risk high-reward. Unfortunately due to poor intelligence and issues beyond anyone’s control, the mission was considered a failure.” A slow murmur begins to return to the room. It’s obvious by the look on the twi’lek’s face that he hates this part, similar to the way that Chief of State Organa never looked like she cared for it either. Captain Vengan Draelis was declared MIA when contact was lost. A follow up investigation revealed nothing. His status was updated to MIA, presumed KIA. Following my time as a Sith captive I discovered the Marine had been taken prisoner. I wish that I had good news, but I do not.” ”I could not hear, but I could see. Captain Draelis was interrogated, gently at first. But being the outstanding marine he was, he refused. I watched in horror as Darth Malign broke him. When I protested, they removed me forcibly and I did not see the Captain again.” Suddenly the murmur is silenced. “His status has not been updated. It is believed that the Marine took what he knew of the Republic to his grave. I was not personally acquainted with the marine but considering recent events I followed his career closely. Prior to my election to the Senate, Captain Draelis was involved in my rescue from the treacherous crimelord Draga the Hutt. Prior even to that, he served with distinction on Chandrila proving incredibly effective against Imperial forces. He also received recognition for evacuating Madame Organa during the siege of Coruscant, effectively saving her life. Time and time again he received recognition for his service for the Republic combating her enemies whenever they showed themselves. Yet even as the dark shadow of controversy hung over his career during his second tenure on Dac, he served. Though described as reckless and hot headed, this man exemplifies the ideal hero within the Republic. We can only hope to achieve the level of sacrifice he has in the name of freedom and democracy.“ ”Allow his memory to live on, never forget the sacrifices he made. Hope is our shield, thank you.”